


Words Left Unspoken

by acrimsondaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Historic Moment, Crack, Homophobia, Likely out of character, M/M, Satire, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrimsondaisy/pseuds/acrimsondaisy
Summary: In Castiel's last moment, Dean regrets. Why does he feel so constipated? Might there be something he forgot to say?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (one-sided)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Words Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a bad joke, please don't yell at me, supernatural fandom

Castiel's eyes are wet with tears.  
"I love you"  
Dread settles into Dean's stomach. His mouth opens.  
But before he can say the words he should've said years ago, the words he needed to say so desperately, his entire body hurt.   
Cas is dragged off into the hell that is worse than hell.   
And Dean is left with only this last horrible realization.   
_He forgot to say 'No homo'_


End file.
